gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Sue Me Sushi
Find the first fish van. Beat the driver. Find the second fish van. Find the third fish van. Spare of kill the driver. Take the driver and the fish van back to Asuka's house. (If the player decides to spare the driver)|fail = Wasted Busted More than one truck driver dies|unlockedby = Scorned Lover}} Sue Me Sushi is a mission in Grand Theft Auto Advance, given to protagonist Mike by Yakuza co-leader Asuka Kasen from her mansion in Bedford Point on Staunton Island, Liberty City. Mission Asuka Kasen's chain of restaurants are having bad blowfish delivered for use, leading to numerous lawsuits. Asuka wants Mike to bring back the truck driver so she can punish him and the truck full of bad blowfish for evidence. She warns Mike, however, that he can only punch the truck drivers to 'persuade' them to co-operate, as their union would sue her also. Mike leaves Asuka's and drives to a location in Bedford Point. He damages a delivery truck and confronts the driver, beating him until he relents after having his jaw broke by Mike. Mike then locates a second delivery truck in Newport. Mike damages the second delivery truck and confronts the truck driver, beating him until he relents. Mike then locates a third delivery truck in Liberty Campus. He damages the third truck and confronts the driver, who admits that Uptown Yardies leader King Courtney put him up to delivering the bad blowfish. The truck driver initially refuses to come with Mike to Asuka's, knowing he'll likely be punished. After being beaten up he reluctantly agrees to go with Mike, although Mike can kill the truck driver. Mike drives the delivery truck, and the truck driver if he is spared, to Asuka's. If the truck driver is delivered to Asuka's alive, she tells Mike that she will show 'mercy' by plucking his eyes out of his sockets before she feeds him to the blowfish. If the truck driver is killed, she states that she will feed the remains to the blowfish. Reward The reward for completing the mission is $10,000. If you don't kill the truck driver and bring him back alive, you will get $20,000. The mission Down The River is unlocked by completing the mission. Transcript Gallery Walkthrough SueMeSushi-GTAA-SS1.png|Asuka Kasen's chain of restaurants are having bad blowfish delivered for use, leading to numerous lawsuits. SueMeSushi-GTAA-SS2.png|Asuka wants Mike to bring back the truck driver so she can punish him and the truck full of bad blowfish for evidence. She warns Mike, however, that he can only punch the truck drivers to 'persuade' them to co-operate, as their union would sue her also. SueMeSushi-GTAA-SS3.png|Mike confronts the first truck driver. SueMeSushi-GTAA-SS4.png|Asuka pages Mike saying he made the union angry and they are under the protection of the Triads. SueMeSushi-GTAA-SS5.png|Mike confronts the second truck driver. SueMeSushi-GTAA-SS6.png|Mike confronts the last truck driver, who admits that Uptown Yardies leader King Courtney put him up to delivering the bad blowfish. SueMeSushi-GTAA-SS7.png|The truck driver initially refuses to come with Mike to Asuka's, knowing he'll likely be punished. After being beaten up he reluctantly agrees to go with Mike, although Mike can kill the truck driver. SueMeSushi-GTAA-SS8.png|Mike drives the delivery truck, and the truck driver if he is spared, to Asuka's. SueMeSushi-GTAA-SS9.png|Mission passed. Video Walkthrough Navigation }}pl:Sue Me Sushi Category:Missions in GTA Advance Category:Missions